As We Were
by IdleWit
Summary: OK this is my first ever fanfiction. It's about the golden times of Spike Dru and Angelus.
1. The Little Things

CHAPTER ONE

"_Little things are the things that eat us away inside."_

Spike watched the guy uncertainly, he looked a little shifty to him, but Dru said he was important luggage, and whatever Dru said went, at least for now. Spike grounded his teeth as he watched the guy looking at Dru appraisingly, "_He has no right,_" he thought "_No bloody right." _Drusilla smiled and walked around the twerp.

"So what's so special bout this guy Dru?" he said, becoming more and more irate.

"He's special, Spiky," said Dru, "He sees things.

"I certainly do,"said the guy, glancing another look at Dru who giggled.

Spike grabbed the guy by his lapels and pushed him against the wall. The guy stood at about 5 feet so Spike had to lift him pretty high to actually look him in the eyes. Those eyes were pretty unnerving, yellow, they twinkled like miniature stars. Compared to the guys dark complexion they appeared to be as bright as suns. The guy had pretty shoddy clothes on, even Spike and Drusilla, who had fallen upon rough times, had better attire then him.

"Oh let him go Spike," said Dru, "Don't be a naughty boy," she grabbed Spike by the chin and gave him a small kiss. Spike let the guy drop. He fell uncerimonously on his bum.

Drusilla let Spike go, "Good dog," she said and swayed away to the other side of the cavern humming a tune Spike had never heard before.

"I can see that he can see Dru," said Spike pointedly. "But what's so special 'bout him.?"

Dru giggled to herself and traced patterns on the wall. It took her awhile to answer Spike, and he thought her mind had wandered, forgetting him, his question and this world. He sighed and was about to go catch a few winks when she finally spoke.

"You thought we was gonna play tricks on him didn't you you silly boy," she said. "No he's much too important for that Spike, he's gonna make us some fun."

"What do you mean by fun Dru?" he asked.

Dru turned towards him and pouted, "Spike," she whined, "my tummies rumbling awfully."

Spike gave a snort of laughter, "Course your tummies rumbling Dru," he said, "With a healthy and live body here while were just standing around like gitts around it, and might I add it's your idea to do this."

"You ain't getting it out so easily from me Spiky," she said laughing. "I know what your trying to do but I won't tell you until Darla and Angelus come back."

"Bloody Angelus, grumbled Spike, "Everythin's always bout him."

Drusilla just giggled, "You still have hurt pride my Spike," she said, "After Angelus yelled at you."

"No," said Spike almost childishly, "I just think it's wrong for a vampire to be so scared of somethin'. This Slayer, I bet I could bag me one if I wanted."

Dru laughed and held her hands to her chest, "Oh I know you could Spike." she said happily, "And how wonderful it will it be when you do. Imagine it, the stars will be singing your name and fires will burn all the more brighter for you."

"And for you love," said Spike happily, encouraged by Dru's words. "Actually I bet I could bag two Slayers. And they'll both be just for you."

Dru giggled and twirled in a circle her red dress flowing around her like water. She stopped and swayed a little. She stumbled over to Spike, laughing. She collapsed into his arms and Spike looked down at her smiling proudly. He opened his mouth to say more but Dru put a hand over it.

"No more Spike," she said, her eyes wide and solemn, "Lions shouldn't roar until they got their mane, or at least know for certain their going to get one."

Spike looked into her eyes adoringly. Drusilla turned her face into her real features and grinned, moving away from Spike. She looked at the guy and growled.

"You be a good boy and behave," said Dru, sternly, picking him up. The guy nodded smiling, entranced. Dru looked at Spike, "And you'll be a good little boy and be patient?" she asked him.

"Course Dru," said Spike, "You know I was just teasing."

Dru smiled and turned to her human countenance, she returned to where she was tracing patterns on the wall and hummed her tune. Spike watched her tracing, smiling contented. He had the most beautiful woman in the world and he didn't have to share her with anybody, not even Angelus. He was the one Dru turned to when she wanted a compliment or to be made happy when she was grumpy. He was the one who got to share the things she saw, well as far as he could, after all she was crazy.

"Spike," Dru asked, "Do you think my pictures pretty?" She pointed to the blank wall and smiled. Earlier on in his undead life Spike would have asked her where the picture was, now he knew better.

"It's ruddy beautiful, Dru," he said, "If you drew it how couldn't it be?"

Dru smiled and clapped. _'See,' _thought Spike, '_Anything Angelus could try to do couldn't make her so happy.'_ Spike's smile grew extra wide.

"I can't wait to see Angelus's face when he sees it." Dru said excitably, "He'll be so pleased. After all I made it for him."

Spikes face fell.


	2. Means to an End

LOVE

CHAPTER TWO

"_Life is constantly changing. One minute you love a person then you hate them. It wouldn't be interesting if it didn't."_

"Were leaving," Darla snapped as she entered the cavern.

Spike and 'live meat' Darla did not know, looked up, Drusilla just kept on playing with a doll Angelus had bought her.

"Finally," said Spike happily, rising from his seat on the ground. "I am bloody bored out of my brain. Were shall it be? Venice?"

Darla looked at Spike dirtily. Although Spike's mass murdering antics had been funny at the time, the price they all had to pay for his foolishness and lack of discretion was immense.

"We shall leave for the Master's court. It's the only place those vampire hunters, _you two_ set after us, won't dare follow." Darla said, annoyed. Spike was so young and ignorant and Drusilla was so annoyingly crazy, she couldn't wait for some proper company.

"Wait a moment," Spike said, his look disgruntled, "I thought Angelus hates the Masters court?"

Spike, though he would never say it aloud for fear of Darla's wrath, also despised the Master's court. Although some fun was to be had in it, it always made him feel inferior and uncertain. Spike hated those feelings.

"Angelus can rot," snarled Darla fiercely, causing Spike to involuntarily step back.

"Change your mind quick," said Spike, trying to maintain his bravado image. "Yesterday all roses and promises."

"The snow queen and the knight fought didn't they Louise?" Drusilla whispered quietly, addressing her doll.

"What did you two fight bout?" asked Spike, curiosity etched on his face.

Despite the many more years Darla had spent with Drusilla, Spike was much faster to catch on to the truth within Drusilla's ramblings.

Drusilla answered for Darla, still addressing her doll and quite unaware of the question, or Darla's looks.

"Poor Angelus, feels like a big wolf trapped in a little cage. Doesn't like the pretty manners and looks flounced around the master. Doesn't like obeying. Reminds him of his father. Poor Angelus," she sighed again as she settled her dolls dress.

"Oh," said Spike understanding, "The bloody great sissy doesn't like it when he's not the one being worshiped like a God does he," Spike started to snigger.

"You wouldn't dare say that if he was here," said Darla annoyed at everything and everybody.

"Course not," said Spike matter of factly, "Not stupid am I."

Darla smiled at his underhandedness, _'Be a great vampire one day if he just forgets this stupid obsession with love'_ Darla thought appraisingly.

"Have to look for him," said Dru suddenly, looking up at Spike, "I have to show him my preasent."

"What preasent," snapped Darla.

Dru nodded towards the 'live meat'. Darla inspected him closely and shuddered, his eyes were very unnatural. Darla didn't like them.

"Spiky you'll go find him won't you?" asked Drusilla.

"Fat chance," snapped Spike before he could stop himself.

Drusilla pouted, "Bad dog," she snarled, "Don't you love me any more Spike?" asked Dru.

"Course I do pet," said Spike his heart obviously breaking. "Never stop. I'll go."

_'Then again_' thought Darla, '_Sometimes Drusilla's power over him comes in handy.' _Though she wold never admit it Darla was slightly worried about Angelus. They knew now for certain that the ones hunting them were close. Darla knew Angelus was good but he wasn't good enough to fight off a lot of men who had the only weapons which could hurt them and were bent on receiving revenge.

Spike bent down to kiss Drusilla, but she pushed him away.

"No prize until you get the gift Spiky," said Dru stubbornly.

Spike smiled, "Never are easy are you pet" he said lovingly.

'Just how you like me Spiky," she said sweetly, she then resumed her mumbling to the doll. Spike left, humming a tune.

"You know he hates Angelus," Darla told Dru.

"I know," said Drusilla happily, "But it shows how sweet his song is and how strong his tune. Angelus and him will fight one day, it will be wonderful, I hope I'm there."

Darla gave her a strange look. Drusilla was truly crazy and Darla found that strangely unnerving.

Drusilla started to sing. Darla knew the song, it was one that Angelus had taught her, he had loosely translated it to English. It didn't quite make sense in the language it was not meant for.

"When you go to the woods you better run away or hide..."


	3. Ennui

**ENNUI**

CHAPTER THREE

"_Boredom often comes over us when we least expect it."_

Angelus was bored. He had thought that it would never happen, not with the things he had to play with, but it had. He couldn't go down to the village, they didn't know how close the vampire hunters were. He was starving, all he and Darla had managed to catch was an old, sick peasant living in the outskirts of the forest. The guy hadn't tasted very good. The wolves had learned to stay away, so it was usually rabbits for breakfast lunch and tea. Darla had wanted to go to the Masters court, Angelus didn't and Darla didn't like anyone refusing her. They fought and here "The Great Angelus" was, too cautious to go to the village, too smart to go to Darla. He was stuck.

He looked down at the sputtering candle flames of the village before him, he could almost taste the bonny lasses sitting at their homes next to the fire, knitting or singing or playing with their younger siblings. His face transformed, he was so tempted to run down the hill he was perched on and start doing what he was meant to do.

"What are you doing," came an annoying British voice behind him.

Angelus jumped, his face turning back, "What the hell are you trying to do Spike," he snapped, his accent lilting, "Kill me."

"Crossed my mind," said Spike, shrugging, "But Dru would never forgive me."

Angelus laughed and put his arm around Spike. "See what would have happened if you tried," he said.

Spike shrugged his arm off. "So what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Thinking," shrugged Angelus.

"Oh you mean you've been sulking," said Spike in his annoying, knowing way.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I know you've just been sitting around muttering cusses under your breath because your too scared to fight me." said Angelus, smirking, "You know you remind me of a girl I once ate, except she had a whole lot more going on up their."

Spike scowled but he didn't respond. The two vampires stood in silence for a time, looking down at the flickering lights.

"What do you want Willy," Angelus finally asked, using his old name for Spike.

Spike ignored it. "Dru wanted me to find you."

"Oh," said Angelus, "And what does my little princess want."

"She brought a preasant home for all of us," said Spike, "Wants to show us what it can do."

"She went out?" asked Angelus, "And what were you doing just letting her."

"I wasn't awake," snapped Spike, "She got me drunk and then took off. When I woke up she was talking to this fellow with weird eyes, I think she only went into the forest though."

"So what's this presant do?" asked Angelus, curious.

"Won't tell me," snapped Spike, grumpily, "Has to wait for the precious highness to arrive."

Angelus smiled, maybe he wasn't so afflicted with ennui as he had first thought.

"You coming," asked Spike pretending to be indifferent.

Angelus didn't answer for a while, just to annoy him. "Suppose," he said finally.

Neither of them moved though. They just stayed their gazing down at the small town.

"Once we shake these hunters off where do you want to go?" asked Spike.

"Maybe to Romania," said Angelus, "Or maybe to France, I suppose though I'll have to go where Darla wants, to make her happy."

Spike laughed, "She's stark ravin' mad at you," he said, "I can see why you hid up here."

"She wants me to be the Masters slave, like her." Angelus said angrily.

"Your jealous," Spike stated.

Angelus stayed quiet, "Lets go," he finally said and walked past Spike, turning his back to the tiny little village, which would probably never have the misfortune of feeling his wrath. Spike hesitated for a moment, but then followed, shaking his head.


	4. Bickering

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed : ). I'm sorry I haven't written lately but avoiding homework has gotten the better of me. **

**Before: All four vamps are stuck in a cave. Around the time Spike went on a humungous rampage for Dru and got them too well known. Dru brought home a guy that she reckons is, "Going to make them some fun." Spike has brought Angelus back and they are about to see what fun they can have. **

**Relationships: Darla and Angelus are fighting. Spike's sulking about Angelus telling him off. Spike's insecure about his relationship with Dru. Dru's playing with Spike by using Angelus.**

_**BACK AS WE WERE**_

BICKERING

CHAPTER FOUR

"_Bickering is often started from jealousy or a small fight, it's supposed to help you release your anger but certain people can find it a source of entertainment."_

"I'm home," Angelus called out as he entered the cavern.

"Angelus," cried Drusilla, delighted and ran up to him. Angelus caught her with ease and spun her around.

"Why the great delight in seeing me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I saw a terrible picture . We were reveling in death and their was so much blood, blood everywhere and then you were gone." she looked up at him, a lost and confused look in her eyes. "Things weren't so much fun without you. I thought you'd left us." she let go of him and crossed her arms, pouting.

"I won't leave you Dru," he said, an incredulous smile on his face, "Not while these damn vampire hunters are at our backs. After that I have a slight fancy to go to Romania, or maybe France, I can't really decide."

"Why don't you go to hell Angelus?" Darla said, appearing from the darkness. "I'm sure that will please young William over their and then I won't have the bother of trying to stake you."

Angelus laughed, Spike looked at him as if he was crazy. "Aye but since when have I been carin' bout' conveniencing people Darla. Certainly not Willy."

"And me?" asked Darla, raising her eyebrows.

Angelus just smiled mysteriously, "It depends on how it helps me an' _my_ convenience. Besides," he slumped on a large rock on that acted as a chair, "You wouldn't want to be killin' me now, would ya, you'd have to start anew and we all know how tiresome and hard that is. You make the wrong choice your stuck with it for a long time, look at Willy boy."

"Hey," said Spike, glowering at Angelus, "Dru's perfectly happy with me."

"Dru's crazy most of the time." said Angelus, looking at Spike and smiling cruelly, "She can just imagine you away when she wants to."

Spike opened his mouth to say more but he noticed Darla's glare.

Someone started to chuckle, breaking the intense bickering.

"So you are the vampires Europe fears so much," a blond haired man with peculiar eye's stepped into the light. His accent was one Angelus could not place.

"I'm slightly disappointed. Although the view is quite spectacular," he took a look at Dru and Darla, "Yes, quite magnificent."

Spike was imedietly on the man, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the cave wall. Angelus rolled his eyes, '_Idiot_,' he thought, disgusted, _'Just like an eager puppy.' _

"Spikey you promised," said Dru, stamping her foot. "Stop... damaging... him." each word she enforced with another stamp of her foot.

Spike let go of the man's throat slightly, but only enough to let him talk. The man just smiled, Angelus started to become curious.

"So," he said inspecting his boots, "What's your name wizard. "

"Craken," he said, "You better tell your little dog here to let me down before I fry him to pieces."

"I'm going to kill you, you bloody great piece of cr.." Before Spike had finished Angelus got up and ripped him away, pushing him towards Dru.

"Sometimes he gets a little too over excited, wouldn't want you killin him though, Dru fancies him, I'm still tryin' to figure out why." Angelus said, smiling down at the man, who managed to get his feet under him.

"So what is this special thing your goin' to be doin' for us Crakey?"

The man didn't seem at all concerned with Angelus new name for him. He looked into Angelus's eyes and smiled knowingly.

"I think that's up to the pretty lady to tell you," he said.

"Dru?" Angelus asked.

"You tell them," said Dru, growling, "I'm too upset and all because of Spike." she hissed at Spike.

"I was only protectin your honour like a gentleman' Dru. I thought that's what you wanted, a knight in bloody armour. It's just," he said, waving his arms pleadingly and stepping towards her, "That bloody wizard over their made me so bloody angry. He has no right, no damn right to talk about you in that manner."

Dru's glare softened and she finally smiled, "Your always so romantic my Spikey," she said, "I'm not angry at you anymore." she embraced him and they kissed.

Angelus turned towards Craken, ignoring the two behind him. "So what are you going to show us?" he asked.

"Magic my dear sir," he said, "Magic of the best kind."

"Aye and what would this magic do?" Angelus asked, he slipped out a dagger from his belt and started to 'examine' it, showing Craken he was getting impatient.

"Show you whatever you want, the beauty over there asked especially for the future, _all_ your futures."

"Oh did she now," Angelus muttered.

**Sorry it wasn't very long. It's pretty late at night. Please review. : )**


	5. The Unknown

**The Unknown**

"_Everyone hates to not understand or know people or things that are involved in their lives. Everyone has some points in their lives where their completely in the dark, even vampires. You just have to let things happen. They will anyway, if you let them or not." _

They sat in a circle in the darkness, "This is stupid," Angelus muttered to them, Spike gave out another snort of laughter, _'Who knew he could giggle,_' Angelus thought.

"Spike be quite," Darla called out, "Your annoying me."

"Sorry," said Spike composing himself, then he burst into a fresh burst of giggles.

"Dru shut him up," Darla called.

"Maybe it will help if I sing," said Drusilla.

"No," Angelus called, but it was too late.

"When you go to the woods one day you better run away or hide, For the creatures of the night wait there, they'll give you a big suprise..."

"Why did you teach her that song," Darla groaned, Angelus was thinking the same thing.

"Shut up Dru or I'm goin' to rip your tongue out," he shouted.

"Oh how delightful," Dru said, clapping her hands. Angelus growled in exasperation, he sometimes had second thoughts about turning Dru, this was one of them.

"Ahh, just like a normal unhappy disfunctional family," Craken sighed, "Now will you be a quite one, I really need to concentrate." They all fell silent, one by one. Craken went around, lighting the candles forming a circle around the four.

"All think about how you'd imagine yourself one hundred years from now," he said, stepping into the middle of the circle, he waited for a while, allowing them to collect their thoughts. Angelus saw himself much as he saw himself now, killing and maiming and torturing, human's of course, and the occasional vampire that annoyed him.

"_Forward to see as others do,_

_Through the eyes of time._

_Flying on the eagles wings,_

_Propelled along times line._

_Away form what we are now,_

_Away from what we were before._

_Lady time show us how,_

_Lady who follows nones law."_

Craken's voice chanted throughout the cavern, clear and cold, it unnerved Angelus, he respected magic, but didn't much care for it. There was silence for a while and then the candles blew out, they all waited in silence, a minute... two... three...

"Nothings happening," Darla's voice rang out.

"I told you," said Spike, "I told you that he's playing us, can I kill him now?"

Then their was a glow emanating from the middle of the circle, it illuminated them all, the light almost blinded Angelus.

"That can't be right," Craken's voice came, then the globe exploded.

They were standing on, well nothing. There was just darkness surrounding them They all stood together even Craken.

"What the bloody hells goin' on," yelled Spike, the fear clear in his voice, or maybe it was anger Angelus was never sure with him.

Darla turned to him, her eyebrows raised, "I told you not to always do as Dru fancies, but no. I could be enjoying myself now."

"Yes the Masters Court is quite enjoyable, and the rats give it that special somethin'" Angelus snapped.

"Shhh.." Dru growled before Darla could form a reply. "Whispering, listen."

"There is no whispering Drusilla," Darla snarled, exasperation clear.

"Wait," said Angelus, he listened carefully, there it was he couldn't quite catch the words though.

"You should stop encouraging her," said Darla, "It's fine when were out killing but don't you think she's crazy enough, without you helping her along."

"There ain't nothin wrong with Dru," snapped Spike, immedietly defensive, "She's a work of art she is. You shouldn't ever befoul a master piece."

"Don't make me start on you," said Darla, "Your the one that caused us to be on the run, I don't know why we don't stake you and be done with it. The sonnets of love, it's truly stupid, love is nothing but a lie, an illusion."

"Vampires, vampires run and fly, from the teeth of man. Scared their eyes might spy, and chop them worse then lambs." Angelus turned to Craken who had bouted out the words in a sing song voice. Craken's eyes were glazed, gazing vacantly.

"What the hell's the matter with him?" asked Spike, waving his hand in front of Crakens face.

'Theirs something here Spiky," said Dru, hugging herself as if she was cold. "It's wanting something, but I don't know what."

Spike immedietly went to Dru's side, holding her, "Don't worry love," he said, "I'll protect you."

Darla gave a derisive snort, Spike glared at her angrily.

"Do you know if it can hear us Dru?" Angelus asked her.

"Oh it can, it can see us too, everything about us, our secrets, our past. Oh Spiky I feel so naked."

"If only pet," Spike mumbled.

Then it started off lightly, barely a whisper and it grew until it was a loud roar, filling all their being.

"What is it grandma," Dru called to Darla, "What is it doing?"

"It's laughing," Angelus replied for her, then their was no more. They all straightened up, slightly disoriented.

"What's is it?" Darla stated the question in all their minds, then their was a blinding flash of light.

**Sorry it was short, but it'll keep u in suspension. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I'll try to more often. I know where the stories going now so it should move along faster and have more detailed chapters. Please review so I know people are reading and will keep going. I'd also like some tips or suggestions about what u like and don't like about the characters or anything I've written so far in the story, to help improve my writing.**

**Sairra : p **


	6. Past Mistakes

**Sorry it's been so long. I was trying to study for my exams. **

**Past Mistakes**

"_There are things in the past we did or didn't do that get to the best of us, and sometimes even the worst."_

"Oh mother can we keep the kitten, it's so sweet," a small girl with big round eyes, long black hair, white alabaster skin and a solemn look tugged at her mothers cape, they stood in front of a box filled with kittens scrabbling over each other.

It was a normal London street, snow layered gently over the cobbled stones, dim shop windows illuminated by gas lamps every ten meters. Women dressed in heavy muslin dresses and men in thick jackets and good leather boots seeming to be gliding along. The unusual thing about it was the four vampires and the magician, standing in the middle of it, right next to the girl, her mother and the box of kittens.

"This ain't the future," Spike stated.

"A bit obvious, isn't it," Darla said dryly.

Spike swung around, stepping menacingly towards Craken. "Where have you bloody sent us," he growled, his face transforming.

"Killing the only magician we have Spike is not going to help," Darla said, quickly grabbing Spike's coat.

"You don't know that,"Spike growled. "Anyway itwill be fun."

Angelus shook his head, he turned his attention from them and onto the street. He frowned, no one glanced there way, or even seemed to notice them, as if they weren't there. Angelus held out his hand, trying to grab a man's arm. His hand just went right through him. The man shivered, and glanced his way, but kept walking as if all he had received was just a chill. Angelus turned back to the others. Craken was hiding behind Darla, while her and Spike were screaming at eachother and Dru... she was standing in front of the mother and her daughter. Angelus went to her side, his frown becoming deeper.

"She wouldn't let me have the kitten," Dru said, "No matter how much I pleaded. I wanted the kitten," she pouted.

Angelus looked closely at the child... so similar to Dru, and the mother... Dru's dead mother. Then Angelus laughed, understanding what had happened. Spike and Darla both stopped arguing, looking at Angelus and then coming closer, noticing the child and mother.

Spike inspected the child closely for a few minutes, "Pet is that..." he left his sentence unfinished, his head cocked and his brows knitted in confusion.

"Now Drusilla," said her mother, looking down at her sternly, "You've been behaving horribly this past week. I don't think you really deserve a kitten all of your own."

Tears started to collect in the young Drusilla's eyes, her lip quivered. "Please, mother, I'll be especially good this week, please."

"No Drusilla," her mother snapped, "You cannot have a kitten. All this strange talk. Maybe when you learn to behave better I'll get you one."

She dragged a subdued Drusilla child away from the cute balls of fluff. Soft tears falling from the pretty child's big brown eyes. Eyes which were looking straight at the five ghosts, Angelus put his finger to his lips, smiling secretively and then he changed his face. The child screamed along with Drusilla.

Everything seemed to erupt into light, Drusilla screaming the only noise, and then it stopped. Angelus straightened up along with the others. They were now standing in a nicely furnished room, an old lady was laying on the couch, humming to herself. She was crying silently. Spike moved closer towards her, a look on his face Angelus had never witnessed before on him, a feeling far beyond anything.

Angelus inspected her closely, then he turned to the room, inspecting it. He walked towards the mantle, a painting hung from the wall above it. It was of the old lady. At the bottom of the painting, on a plaque it read, _"Dear mother, be there for you always, William."_

Angelus laughed, "So this is your ma' Willy," he said, turning to Spike. "What did you do to make her cry so, oh devoted son?"

"She was sick, had been for a long while," Spike said in a small voice, "Instead of looking after her I went to a stupid social gathering. I came home just in time to find her slumped on the floor unconscious, you know. The doctor said it was close, she coud have died if he hadn't got to her... really close..."

Angelus came to stand beside Spike, "Poor mother," he said, "Her only child leaving her to almost die. Oh Spiky how could you. Bet she didn't love you as much anymore, old bag saw that her little Willy wasn't as faithful as he pretended."

"Shut up," Spike said menacingly, Angelus just laughed in his face.

"Poor old bag, must have been a blessing when she died, just to get away from you," he continued maliciously.

"Shut up you ponce," Spike growled launching himself at him. Angelus laughed, preparing for the fight. He heard Dru giggle and Darla groan and then there was another flash.

Spike stumbled on the other side of Angelus, they were in a different place, a sick room. Darla was laying on the bed, yet she was standing next to Angelus. The Darla on the bed was ghostly pale, blending in with the white bedsheets. Angelus frowned, confused, what was happening. He turned to Darla, but she dropped her gaze.

She turned to Craken and grabbed him by the throat, "Get us out of here now, or your going to be dead," she snarled ferociously.

Spike watched her with interest and Drusilla clapped her hands in delight, Angelus ignored them, turned towards Darla. A priest was on the other side of her bed. He went to her side, slightly distressed to see her, always thought to be so powerful and strong, now weak and so close to death.

He put his hand out, stroking her cheek without touching her. She was talking to the priest but he couldn't hear her voice, nor the priests response. Everything was so silent, and then the priest lowered his hood and the Master stood there. Angelus backed away, understanding now, this was when Darla had been turned. He had always thought she had chosen, had been asked while she was at the prime of her life, healthy and filled with light and power ...not this...

The Master took the weak body in his hands and drank. Angelus felt anger well up inside him, he gritted his teeth unconsciously. Darla and Craken had grown silent, Spike made a little oh noise and Dru, she was laughing with delight. Angelus hardly noticed these things, so consumed with anger towards the Master... anger he didn't even understand. He had only come close to this feeling with his father. Darla looked at him, seemed to look into his eyes, and smiled, then her eyes glazed over. The Master allowed her limp form to fall gently back on the bed, then replaced his hood and walked away silently, sure to return to her grave, to wait for the strong new vampire to appear. There was another flash of light, but Angelus could only see that disconcerting, weak dying form.

They were in a dining room of quite a big house, Angelus recognised it, it was his. His former human form lay slumped at the table, snoring loudly. There maid, Sarah, doing chores in the room was stifling giggles whenever Liam gave out a particularly loud snore. Then his father barged through the door, red with anger. He grabbed Liam by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up. Angelus heard Spike laughing behind him He kept a nonchalant appearance but really he was raving inside.

He watched as his father poured a bucket of water over his head. Liam spluttered, his father released him to stagger on his own feet.

"Do you 'ave any idea 'ow you embarrassed me," his father roared. "Gettin' drunk, flirtin' with our guests daughter, your a disgrace."

"I'm sorry da'," stupid pittiful Liam stammered, "I did' norealise thedrink wasso powerful." His words were slurred, uncertain and filled with guilt.

"I shoulda' seen this," his father roared, "Since you were ten I knew yee were headed for bad ways. After all I dunn' for ya'. Yee be a satinous child Liam, fit for nothin' but to dissapoin' an' disgrace me . Gett out of yee shamed fathers sight," he said, disgusted.

"I'm sorry Da'," Liam pleaded.

"I said gett outta me sight," his father roared, ignoring his words. But that had been his father. One to never listen but only preach. Liam hesitated then quickly stumbled towards the door, practically falling through it. Then there was another blinding flash of light, blissfully ridding Angelus' eyes from the disgraceful and pitiful sight.

They were back in the cave, Spike immedietly turned to Craken, his game face on.

"That's it, I'm going to kill you. It's official," he said, pinning Craken against the wall.

"Oh how delightful," Drusilla exclaimed, clapping her hands, "Can we get rid of those disgusting eyes first."

"Now, now," Craken choked, "No need for rash behavior."

"Oh there's every need," said Darla from behind them, "We can share him among us all, how's that sound Ang..." she turned around to be met with an empty cave. "Were's Angelus she snapped angrily. Drusilla turned around to , so did Spike still maintaining his hold on Craken.

"Yeah, your right, were is the ponce?" Spike asked.

"Ooooo he must be playing hide and seek," said Drusilla, smiling and creeping further into the cave. "Ready or not here I come," she giggled.

"Drusilla, there's no where to hide here," snapped Darla.

"He mustn't have come back with us," said Spike.

Drusilla straightened up, sticking out her lower lip, "We've lost our Angelus," she whined.

Darla turned towards Craken, pushing Spike out of the way she grabbed him by the throat, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Hey he was mine," Spike whined. Darla glared at him.

"Go stand by Drusilla and watch how you _really_ torture someone," Darla ordered..

Spike grumbled under his breathe but went to stand by Drusilla all the same.

"Where is he," Darla growled, putting on her game face.

"I don't know," Craken said. Darla tightened her hold on him, causing him to wince.

"I'll ask you this again, where is he?" she slammed him against the wall.

"I..." Craken started to choke out but Darla slammed him against the wall again.

"If I hear the words, I don't know, pass from your lips again I will rip your throat out," she snapped.

Craken kept silent. "Spike start a fire," Darla called behind her, "Were going to be burning something."

"Finally some fun," Drusilla said, delighted.

"I can find him," Craken quickly gasped. Darla narrowed her eyes, inspecting him.

"You'll do better then that," she said, slamming him against the wall and then releasing him. "You'll bring him back, understand."

Craken, bent over, gasping. When he finally seemed to catch his breathe, he straightened up and smiled sweetly, "Of course my lady," he said, bowing.

Darla heard Spike mutter under his breathe sarcastically, behind her, "Oh sure, that's _really_ professional."

**Hope u liked. Please review. **

**Sairra : p**


	7. Time

**WARNING: A bit gory with someone dieing but not in really great detail. Some swearing, MILD, but if you watch the shows you can read this, it's way milder then them with no yucky bits. Just weirdness. : p**

**Okay this chapter begins with a line from a song. I don't know what it's called just that it's on Shrek. I'm sorry I haven't written so much but my computer was playing up. I have a new one now now but I can't look at my old chapters so excuse me if I'm sort of off with what I wrote, I have to remember what I wrote before from memory and believe me I probably have one of the worst memories in the universe. I'm more of a dreamer rather then an observer. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, please review. **

**Sairra : p**

**Back as We Were**

**TIME**

"_Time may change me, but I can't change time."_

Angelus was looking into the blackness, and then suddenly he was falling. He fell with a thump and a grunt as the unused breath rushed from his bruised lungs.

"Hello Angelus," a silky voice slid over him, almost like a snakes hiss. Angelus saw a women's leg in front of him, he looked up slowly until he finally reached the face of an extremely tall person. He took in the ancient style of robes she wore, similar to the clothes favored by the Romans of ancient times. She was almost like smoke, he bet anything he would have been able to see objects behind her in the normal world, here, though, there were no objects, there was nothing.

Angelus slowly got up, trying to collect his thoughts and strategy. If his conclusion was right this creature had brought him here that meant she was a force to be reckoned with, holding him in her hands. Angelus extremely disliked people who controlled his fate, a hate that had stemmed from his father, if he could even call him that.

Once Angelus was facing the woman he noticed that her skin had an almost golden tinge. Her eyes were the dark blue of the ocean, her hair auburn and long, flowing outwards, it seemed to float, or maybe it really was, Angelus couldn't be certain. She was an extremely attractive woman, and she knew how to use it to her advantage. She stood now with one hip stuck out, her hands on her hips, her full lips held no expression.

"And who may such a fine lady like yerself be?" Angelus asked, spreading on the charm he raised his eyebrows and gave a charming half smile.

"I am what you mortals call Time," she said, "I thought you would have realized that by now." She raised her eyebrows, as if he was a naughty lad who hadn't done his lessons.

Angelus looked up, at the darkness, the absence of anything. "It's so obvious in't it," he said, dripping on the sarcasm, "I dun no why I din't think of it before. By the way, I quiet like what you've done to the place…. Lady Time."

"You should have a few more manners then that Angelus," she said, cocking her head.

"Well, ye see, I'm not really seein' any incentive to be nice, if ye understand," he flashed another charming smile, but what made other girls melt like butter didn't seem to affect her.

"I can keep you here Angelus, lost forever," she said, raising her eyebrows further.

Angelus bowed deeply; taking her hand he kissed it like a charming gentleman. He looked up at her, smirking, "Now you've gone an' given me some incentive, m'lady."

"Naughty, naughty," Lady Time scolded, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. She withdrew her hand from his grasp, admittedly slowly. "I'm not one of those young damsels you charm to the hilt. I am much older and wiser then you boy, although you and your antics _have _provided me with a deal of amusement, which led to me bring you here."

Angelus straightened up, frowning. "I don't understand," he said, thoroughly confused, he had thought that the Lady had brought him here to punish him, he thought she was one of those annoying self riotous people. The last thing in Angelus' conclusion was that he had amused her.

Lady Time laughed; it was more like a hiss then anything. "Ah, yes, you must think because I'm a powerful being I'm fighting for good and light etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, hmm..?" she turned to him, a question in her a eyes, a wider smile on her lips. Angelus kept quiet, he would wait to see what was going to happen, not be played with by this creature, she was much too like him.

"I am not evil," she said, walking around him now, Angelus kept still, using his senses rather then his eyes to keep track of her.

"So you _are_ good," he said.

"No, I am not good," she said, now stopping in front of him. "I am simply neither," she spread her hands out in front of herself.

Angelus frowned, his brow furrowing, "Ye have ta' be _somethin',_" he said, "One or the other, there are no creatures which exist that are neither."

"I am neither good, nor evil, I am beyond that, it does not mean I do not exist," she said, showing sharp teeth with her smile. "There are many people that exist as I do, maybe you should inspect your world more closely. Not everything is black and white. Just as no creature is pure good, and no creature is pure evil."

Angelus gave out a bark of laughter, "I think I can contest that, as well as a few of me' friends."

Lady Time leaned closer to him until she was a hairs width away. "We are what we are, Angelus, and we are all made with a measure of good and evil. Some beings have a bit more of one side, but they still have a measure of the other, no matter how small, it is still there, even in you."

They stood there for a while, eyes locked on one another, Angelus finally broke the connection, growling he turned around and stormed away from her. He did not like the things she said, especially the truth he could see in her words. Lady Time's laughed rang out, echoing strangely, through the nothingness.

"Where do you propose you are going?" she asked.

"Out of this god forsaken place," snapped Angelus, angrily.

"It is not possible to leave this place unless I wish it, nor is it easy to move around it," Lady Time's voice was filled with amusement.

Angelus turned around, about to yell curses at her. What he was met with made him exasperated. He was in exactly the same position he had been in before, even though he had taken about half a dozen steps, Lady Time stood in front of him, an infuriating superior smile on her lips.

"I did tell you," she said.

"I want to leave this place now," he snapped, "Take me back."

Lady Time raised her eyebrows again; it seemed to be one of her favorite facial expressions. "Since when have you been giving me commands," she said.

"Well I don' damn well take 'em," Angelus growled, infuriated by her words and her behavior.

"I wonder why that is," said Lady Time abruptly, "Because you're a leader, or maybe because of your father, your weakness when facing him, as a boy, as a human?"

She was playing with him, just as Angelus played with his food, he calmed himself, if he wanted to get out of here he had to play with a clear head.

"Now yer just borin' me," he said, laughing. "Boohoo," he said, wiping a fake tear from his eye, faking a high voice, "My father was a son of a pig. No, I don' really think that's me, do you?" he inquired.

"You cannot fool Time Angelus," she said, "I've been with you every second of your life and un-life. I've seen every time you raged as a young man, and every time you cried as a boy because you were never good enough for your father, you were always the disappointment no matter what you tried. And then you killed him, but his memory still destroys your life, the anger you feel that as a pitiful human you never could stand up to him, that even as a vampire all you could do was kill him and it still didn't stop him, he still lives inside you, inside your eyes, your human features."

"Be silent wench," Angelus said, his voice low and dangerous, his eyes burning with hate. "It was you that showed those things to us, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was me," she said, smiling silkily. "Craken's a loyal worshipper of mine, he allowed me to work through his body. I thought it best to show you a bit of my power before I talked to you"

"What do you want from me?" he asked, "An errand, a life?"

Lady Time just cocked her head, not answering his questions. "I can send you back, you know," she said, her tone soft. "I like you, and I can always get another to do this for me, not with your certain flare of course, but still, it is your decision."

"What?" asked Angelus, thoroughly confused.

"I can send you back, back as you were," she said simply.

Angelus blinked, realizing what she was offering to him. He laughed aloud, bending over. "Go back," he said, controlling his laughter enough to straighten up. "Back te a weak, stupid human, no thankyer'."

"There will be a time when you'll want that most of all," said Lady Time, smiling softly.

"Never," said Angelus shortly. "I'm not tha' stupid."

"No, just not now," she said, looking at him in the eyes, Angelus dropped his gaze after a while.

"I have an errand for you," her hissing voice suddenly broke the silence. "Find a child; it is special, something different. It holds great significance to a lot of things, a descendant of Mordred himself."

Angelus raised his eyebrows, "Do ye mean _the_ Mordred from the tales I heard as a lad, bout King Arthur and the like?"

"Those stories came from somewhere," she said, smiling lightly, "Now they are mere fables but once upon a time they were very much real."

"Mordred was King Arthurs son," Angelus said, frowning, "So this lad or lassies related to one of the fabled Kings?"

Lady Time waved her hand with impatience, nodding the affirmative. "This child has received a magical talent; one only seen every few centuries, Merlin was one like him. They are called Freelancers, and they have more power in their little pinkies then thousands of magical beings. They are supposed to look after the balance, but in a different way to other things. This child now would be able to destroy this whole universe with a wave of their hand, or make it more stronger then others. They can make a rip in time and I would be powerless to stop them."

"I'm sorry Lady," Angelus interrupted, "But if he has so much power I'm surprised your even considerin' bringin' attention to yerself from 'im."

"Essentially we are supposed to do as he says, but no one said we couldn't interfere with his life. As a babe now I doubt he will do anything but gurgle at me," Lady Time answered, smiling. "That is no concern of yours anyway. All I want you to do is find it and then call my name; this will bring me to you in the form you see now. I am not sure where the child is, I know it was born in Ireland but its parents have been moving, with an armed guard. I have been unable to track them since. All I know is that wherever the child is strange things will be happening. I think that will be enough for you to track it with, since you do have a variety of sources, you'll have to be sharp though, many things, human and non-human, are after it. Even your own Grandsire, the Master."

Angelus smiled bitterly at this, of course the Master, arrogant and well schooled in the old ways, would have picked up on this powerful child.

"I still do no see what's in it for you," said Angelus.

"I will tell you that when you bring me the child," Lady Time said, smiling knowingly.

"What abou' tellin' me what's init for me then?" Angelus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"A reward you couldn't imagine," hissed Lady Time.

Angelus smirked, his curiosity was aroused and his sense of adventure, this was just the thing he needed to get rid of his feelings of boredom. Getting an advantage over the Master just tipped the scales even further. Lady Time held out her hand to be shaken, as a man.

"Accepted?" she asked. "Of course I'll have Craken there, making sure you keep to your end."

Angelus gave her a smile showing all his teeth, he took her hand and shook, "Accepted."

It felt like something was burning his hand where it touched Lady Time and then the cold darkness engulfed him. He closed his eyes, trying to control his urge to cry out with the pain.

When Angelus opened his eyes he was back in the cave, there was no sign of Lady Time, just Spike, Drusilla, Darla and Craken in a circle, all holding candles which had no flame. Angelus looked down at his hand; it now held a golden mark, a handprint imprinted on his skin.

"Angelus," Darla cried out with surprise.

Drusilla clapped her hands with delight, dropping the candle, "We found our Angelus," she squeaked.

Spike said nothing, just looked curiously. Angelus turned to Craken, ignoring the others. Craken was smiling widely, "So you've met my mistress," he said, his voice dreamy. "She is wonderful, no?"

Without a word Angelus walked up to him, he grabbed his head and with one sharp turn it cracked. He pushed Craken's body to the ground, a smile still on the dead magician's lips.

"Sorry," said Angelus, addressing the caves roof, "But I preffer to work with me' own team if yer do'n mind. Hangers on jus' tend to annoy me."

"Did you see that," Spike suddenly exploded, "'E jus' killed 'im, and before he was tellin' me I couldn't. That's just… bloody hell…" Spike trailed, completely and utterly confounded with indignation. Angelus just laughed, and his ears may have been tricking him, but he thought he heard a woman's hissing laugh, if ever so faintly.

**In the next chapter they go to the Masters court. Just thought you should now, keep you in anticipation (I hope). I love the way on the chow, Angelus is so arrogant and mean to the Master so I'm going to try and do the same thing with my writing, I hope anyway. I hope you liked this chapter and please review and tell me what you think of the story so far, _if_ anyone's reading it. And some ideas about what you'd like in it. **

**Sairra : p**


	8. Destruction

**Destruction**

"_The worst sort of destruction comes from within."_

Darla stood watching the weak fading sunlight visible through cracks in the barn door, standing covered in the shadows. It was late evening, the sun was sinking behind the horizon but they still would not be able to go out for a good twenty minutes yet. Behind her their came the audible snores of Spike, and the silence of Drusilla in the far stall as they slumbered. Darla played with a gold chain around her neck; Angelus had given it to her only a few days before, a few days before Spikes stupid rampage and a few days before Angelus had decided to make a foolish deal with a powerful being. Now here they were in a barn like common animals, instead of in a nice inn, sleeping among their horses and heading for the Masters Court.

Darla smiled, the Master had called for her a while before they had to flee so unceremoniously, she had thought that she would have time to talk Angelus around to going, but she hadn't as they had to flee from the hunters. Angelus, always stubborn, had become even more so from the lack of the hunt, of the kill of a human. But now they were drawing so close to the Masters court she could smell his power and feel his strength. Darla smiled, the foolish hunters would not dare follow them to the Masters Court, and now they would receive a proper meal, be in proper company instead of the crazed Drusilla and the annoying love sick Spike.

Angelus gave a snort and turned over, in the stall behind her, muttering under his breathe. He was breathing, the only time Darla saw him take on the façade, the pretense of life. He made Darla so furious some times, furious because she did not understand him. He tried to cut himself from humanity, did as he pleased as any good vampire should, but there was always something missing. He enjoyed the fear that the human's expressed, but in himself he tried to ignore it, tried to destroy it. He saw his emotions as a sign of weakness, of humanity, while Darla observed her emotions, accepted her weaknesses and made sure that they were kept secret and defended. By pushing away all his emotions he was unknowingly leaving a way to destroy him, he had still not passed the fine line that separated him, that could change him from being an average vampire to an extraordinary one. Darla knew that this would be the unmaking of him… of her… Darla was not ready to die and would do anything not to, but she was not ready to leave him either. He fascinated her and she knew that she would keep on following him on these foolish ventures throughout the years because they were reckless and daring and clever, charming, appealing, all as he was. Darla had never felt this way, it was not love… no it was something else, it was like examining a knife, knowing it would hurt you but being detached from it, pressing it against your skin, because it hurt yes, but it did something else, it pushed the boundaries of hurt and pain, life and death…

Darla was furious, furious at Angelus for getting them into this mess, furious for the fear she felt and the caution she thought they should precede with, but that Angelus just ignored. She was furious that although she knew that someday the knife would make her feel pain, maybe even kill her, she still kept pressing it against her skin. She looked at his slumbering form, her eyes narrowed, if she was to be awake worrying about his reckless and silly plan, unable to enjoy the rest slumber brought, she would make sure he had to too. She picked up a full bucket of stale dirty water, lifted it with ease as if it was empty and walked towards the slumbering figure. Some of the water sloshed onto the thin covering of straw and few droplets fell onto Angelus' face as he slumbered, but he did not seem to notice, still a deep sleeper, he had still not learned to be on his watch at all times when with an annoyed Darla. Darla lifted the bucket up and then emptied the contents onto Angelus'; his eyes snapped open instantly synchronized with his mouth, the medium to a flurry of curses. He quickly jumped up, staring at Darla angrily.

"What are ye' doin," he snapped, "A simple callin' would have sufficed ye' know," he growled his eyes were narrowed dangerously; he was not a morning person. He took a threatening step towards Darla, scowling, she just gave him a hardened look and he stopped advancing, although he still wore the scowl on his face.

"We have to talk about the folly you have gotten yourself into," she snapped, "It's not like we have anywhere to be with the sun still shining gloriously outside, and if you do not want to die you should listen to what I say or I shall become extremely displeased."

Angelus suddenly laughed, shaking his head, he settled himself against the barn wall now, leaning against it, making a big show of expecting to be bored for a _very_ long time. "Aye," he smirked, unconcerned at Darla's fury etched on her face, "So what would ye' need to be sayin' to me which cannot wait for silvery moonlight, eh? Is it to tell me I am foolish, warn me away from this fun, persuade me to get a nice hole in the ground and settle down, maybe even start me' own court." He laughed at this ridiculous notion, a bitter laugh though for he could still see the Master creating Darla, her weakness and her smile.

"You are a foolish little boy," Darla said, stepping threateningly towards him, angry that he should have ever seen that, guessing what was on his thoughts, but not voicing it, that she could never do, they were great vampires and they never released their weaknesses to anyone, so she brushed it off and tried to forget it, "You think this is all just a game."

"Well I was quite under tha' impression," he said, smirking.

"You do not play with powers you idiot," she hissed, "Don't you remember the first thing I taught you, if your going to have henchman at least choose one's dumber and weaker then you, that way you can control them, and never, ever play with powers you don't understand."

"Aye but henchmen can get smarter then you, and 'tis just not the same to play with weaker beings when you can play with the big ones, more fun that way."

"Well ask yourself this oh great one," she snarled, "What do we get out of this, how many times do you give tools their prize when you can merely discard them and keep it for yourself. She could just be playing with you like a cat plays with a mouse. What happens if you die, more importantly what happens if _I _die?"

Angelus merely laughed again, making Darla even more infuriated, "No ones dying were much too clever for that. Though, maybe we can stake Willy in the night an' make it look like hunters."

Darla played with the thought for a moment, smiling in spite of herself, "As pleasing as that sounds, Drusilla will unfortunately notice and then she'll forever be sticking to me," she gave a shudder at the mere thought, Drusilla was too crazy for her liking.

"See," he said charmingly, "Maybe we can have some fun, you worry too much Darla."

"And you too little," smiling lightly, drawing him on , he had tried to charm his way through, but Darla had to show him that no amount of charm could overcome her, she was no mere silly mortal girl.

"Aye," he said, smiling now and walking up to her, putting his arm around her waist and looking into her eyes, "But that's what amazes you about me, is it not, me' charm an' me' lust for life…. or to be correct death." He laughed and she laughed with him, lulling him into a sense of security, she lent closer to him.

"No," she said softly, lovingly, "The reason I chose you was because of your willingness to follow led by your stupidity." She pushed him over, sending him sprawling in the dirty hay strewn floor.

"You were a simple country bumpkin when I came along," she said, turning her back to him, "You would do well to remember that and that _I _made _you,_ there is far more pleasing company I could be in, and I will not shy from ending you." She turned to look at him and smile, "So be a good little boy and listen to your sire."

"An' this company ye' talk of, could it be by chance the Master." Angelus asked, "Come now Darla, the man lives in a stinkin' hole in the ground," he smirked, 'I'm sure ye' can at least do better then that."

"Look around you Angelus," Darla said, spreading her hands, she lent forward towards him, shaking her head, "Were in a barn that smells of manure, sleeping among animals, at least the Masters hole has some proper food and entertainment."

"Well good there's only a bit to go then," Angelus laughed, putting on an air of indifference. "Then you can see the Master of the Ugliest Noses in person."

"Yes," Darla said coldly, "There are only a few miles left and then I shall be in _real _company." She promptly turned to the barn door, pulling it open. Angelus covered his face, expecting to meet the sun but only being met with shadows, the sun had set at last. Darla walked out into the fresh night, Angelus stumbled to his feet, letting the fury have its way for a moment, it was now too powerful to control anyway.

"Fine then," he yelled after her, "You're welcome to the whole lottta' dead smelly corpses. They probably eat rats though, so do not say I didn't warn ye'." Darla walked on as if she hadn't heard.

Angelus noticed the straw all over himself and cursed, brushing himself down he turned around to be met with Spike, leaning against the other barn frame and smoking a tobacco pipe, he had obviously been watching the show for a while.

"What are ye' lookin' at," he snapped, infuriated by everything and anything at the moment.

Spike gave an involuntary smirk; it was unusual for him to be the calm one with Angelus being the hot one. He decided he liked the change; after all it was always nice to be the one in control.

"Found it in one of the carry packs," he jerked his head towards one, indicating the horses they had stolen in the cover of darkness when beginning the journey. "Want a smoke?" He didn't make any movement to take it out of his mouth and Angelus was in no mood for anything, so he just ignored the question.

"You need to get yourself a proper girl mate," he said around the pipe, "Like Dru c'ept you can't have her cause she's mine." Angelus wished not for the first time and not for the last that the stupid child would stop talking with that stupid accent. Spike blew a smoke ring at him, guessing what he had been thinking; it had been something he had been perfecting over the years. Angelus growled and flicked the pipe, Angelus was too fast for Spike and he promptly choked, quickly removing the pipe from his mouth where it had almost dangerously been swallowed.

"Maybe I will take your advice bout women Willy," he said, patting him on the back as hard as he could, "I should get meself one, of course ignorin' the bit about Dru, she after all already belongs to me."

Spike spluttered indignantly but before he could say anything Angelus was already moving towards the horse in the stall next to him. He was still in a foul mood and no amount of annoying Willy would blow away the dark cloud hanging over him.

He tightened the horses girth as it butted it's head against him, Angelus had always thought, pre death days, that animals were much kinder and made better company then humans, maybe a part of that still remained for all he wanted to do was be alone with the beast for a moment, pounding across the land as if it wasn't there. That was also probably why as he checked over the tack, that he rubbed the horse gently on the muzzle unconsciously and muttered gently to it, of course when he realized what he was doing he quickly stopped, that was remembrance of times he'd rather forget. Once everything was settled he mounted up easily and gracefully, turning to Willy who was standing at the stall door, watching him and seething with anger.

"Were leavin'," Angelus said, "you can take Darla with ye'." With that he urged the horse on and was out of the barn before Spike could even open his mouth to protest.

He turned, slightly disgruntled, to the one horse Angelus had left for the three remaining vampires. They had only managed to steal two while fleeing from the hunters who had been hot and heavy on their trail. They had been sharing them Angelus and Darla on one, Spike and Dru on the other, until his highness had decided he wanted to go off on his own. Spike eyed the horse left, it was the old, fat and grumpy one, it blew at Spike, pinning back its ears and pawing the ground, the whites of its eye's showing. Spike took a step back, he had never been good with horses or any other sort of animal, his foray was words, not smell.

"Ponce," he growled, trying to relieve some of his feelings, Drusilla still slumbered in the other stall, quiet good with animals some times, Spike guessed because she hypnotized them, she was no use to him at the moment. He heard the rustle of a dress and he quickly turned around to be met with Darla's angry face.

"He left already," she snapped, Spike guessed it was more of a statement then a question so he didn't say anything. "He's so infuriating," she growled, pacing, "I can't wait until I'm in the Masters court with normal vampires, fear and order. So what are you waiting for," she said, turning her eyes towards Spike, "Prepare the horse, I suppose I'll have to share one with Drusilla," she rolled her eyes in disgust. Spike felt indignant but didn't say anything, scared to anger her more, she was already at scary angry he didn't want to see what was after that. He moved towards the horse tentatively, his heart sinking, by the look and sound of it he was going to have to walk.


	9. Feelings

**Feelings**

"_We'll set our world ablaze. A trail for the devil to erase."_

Angelus looked around at the finery, feeling like a lion trapped in a cage, an extremely small cage.

They were just in time for one of the Master's 'parties', if you could call this controlled environment a celebration. Men dressed in the Master's fine livery walked around with champagne glasses filled with the rich red blood and some with strong alcohol, fresh from human's kept in the Masters larder. All of the vampires here were decked in finery, with lace and ruffs and noses turned up. You would find the height of fashion in the Master's court; almost as good as Paris except for the fact it was underground. His followers discussed the latest hostile take over of a lucrative business in town which would assist the Master's cause. Angelus had noticed that since the first time he had visited the Master things had being changing gradually.

First of all there were decorations in the underground cave the Master now called home. Tapestries adorned the walls, beautiful candlebras and statues. It wasn't a finely made mansion, but the antiques he had collected did give it an air of wealth. There was also the strong hint of perfume pervading the air and attempting to over power the smell of dirt and rotting bodies. They stood in the main ante-chamber, there were various tunnels which led to a warren of other chambers for the Master's followers to stay in.

Angelus supposed he should feel some sort of triumph that his words had affected the Master's lifestyle so, or amused in the least. Instead all he could do was watch Darla walking beside him and think of her expression of bliss as the Master had given her new life.

He had waited for her and the others before he had entered the Master's lair. Darla had directed a triumphant look his way as she saw him waiting outside the old abandoned mansion, the entrance to the underground caves. He had been annoyed that she could triumph so over him after one of their fights, but he entering the Master's court alone was repulsive to him, more then allowing her that small victory. At least when he had Darla upon his arm, light as she was, he felt a sense of accomplishment that exceeded the Master's power and his pansy followers.

They were following one of the Master's servants through the crowd of vampires. A piano played lightly in the background. Angelus wondered how they had gotten that down here, but his thoughts turned to the situation at hand as the crowd began to quite as they noticed just who the new arrivals were. He walked confidently with his head held high and small smirk on his lips. Spike and Drusilla walked behind them, he could hear Spike whisper something in Drusilla's ear and she gave a small giggle. Then they were before the Master's great gold throne.

He sat there as he had when Angelus had first met them. His face revealed no expression, albeit it was as ugly as ever. Angelus resisted the urge to touch his own face, to ensure his nose was not turned to such hideousness and never would be if he had any say in the matter. It did give him some satisfaction though to see the Master's looks had not changed for the better.

"Darla," the Master's voiced her name as if a caress, too welcoming for Angelus' liking. He struggled to keep the smirk on his face as the Master drank Darla in.

"Master," Darla sighed softly, her voice almost lost in the rustling of her dress as she gave him an elegant curtsy. She almost drew Angelus down with her, but he managed to retrieve his arm in time. He pretended to settle is jacket in order to disguise his annoyance before looking back up at the Master.

Of course at that moment the Master only had eyes for Darla as she rose, a coy smile on her lips.

"Darla," he said again, extremely warmly this time. He rose from his throne and took a step towards her, raising his arms. "My dear, you look positively… glowing."

"Yes, well," Angelus interceded here quickly, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face, "I think you'll find she's had all her needs satisfied travelling with me."

"Yes," the Master replied dryly, his gaze turning to the young vampire. "I've heard of your exploits young stallion. And how close did the hunters get before you decided to run for safety to my kingdom?"

"Kingdom?" Angelus turned and looked around pointedly. "Well I admit you've dressed it up a bit," he turned back to the Master, "But with all these cowering rats and_ bats _it still just looks like a sewer to me."

He knew he hit a nerve with the bat comment as the Master's gaze turned steely. Darla gave a very loud false laugh in the dead silence which preceded his impertinence. She quickly gripped Angelus arm once more. 'As if to protect me' he thought angrily, though it did not completely displease him. Her actions showed that she was not so angered with him that she wished for him to be staked, 'not that the Master could' he thought smugly.

"Please Angelus," she hissed into his ear for him only. There was a dangerous not in her voice. "Don't start your tricks now. Master," she raised her voice at his title, planting an adoring smile on her face. "You are right; we did come here to flee from the hunter's . Well Angelus did, I have wanted to come for a long while now."

"Ah," the Master's face filled with realization as he moved closer to her, a smirk now upon his lips. "I see the honeymoon period has ended."

"Never," Angelus challenged this by wrapping his arms around Darla's waist possessively and pulling her closer. She gave an involuntary sigh and he smirked. "Just on hiatus."

The Masters lip twitched, but that was his only outward sign of displeasure.

"Well," he said, called one of his lackeys to him with a wave of his hand. "I have business to attend to, but try and enjoy the_ humble_ pleasures of _my_ court. "

"Oh I'll try," Angelus retorted carelessly. With that Darla made an effort to pull herself from his grasp in anger, but he just held on tighter. He supposed she didn't really want him to let her go because she didn't struggle too hard.

The Master gave Darla one final look then moved past them.

"Drusilla," he acknowledged as he passed Spike and Dru. She inclined her head and gave him a pert smile.

"Enough," Darla growled as the Master disappeared. She broke Angelus' grip. "This must stop," she hissed glaring at him.

"What?" Angelus asked, smirking. "I was just havin a little fun."

She growled at him in frustration then promptly turned and pushed her way through the crowd in a rage.

"I think she's angry with you again mate, must be a talent of yours or something," Spike noted.

"No one asked for your opinion Willy," Angelus growled and pushed through the crowd himself after Darla, his eyes only on her, his thoughts only on her.

* * *

They had retired into a chamber, on of the many in the den of the sewers. It was filled with a large bed, candles flickered in the candlebras. A few chairs and a desk were situated in the corner. Darla only allowed herself to vent once the door was closed behind Spike.  
"What are you doing?" she screamed at Angelus, "What is running through that dense mind of yours? When did you gain this ridiculous idea that you're invincible and your ego swelled to unimaginable proportions? "

Spike snorted at this which he quickly turned into a cough as Angelus glared at him.

"Bit dusty in here," he said brightly, "Darla you were saying?"

Angelus growled and grabbed Spike by the collar. Before he could protest Angelus opened the door and threw him out onto the stone floor.

"Oh are you two going to fight Daddy?" Drusilla cried out in delight, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Out," Angelus pointed to the door, "Now Dru."

She pouted but obediently left the room to avoid Spike's fate. Angelus slammed the door behind them.

Spike and Drusilla regarded the closed door.

"I think she mad him angry," Spike said, rising. "The stupid git! She only told him the truth and he goes off his head. Just proves she's right, eh pet?"

Suddenly the smash of broken glass and yelling could be heard from behind the door.

"Best to leave them at it love," he said, quickly taking Drusilla's hand. "Perhaps we'll find some food round here."

"Oh, I am awful hungry Spikey," Drusilla said, giving him a smile that showed all her teeth. "Do you think they serve children?"

"Whatever you want my sweet," Spike said grinning, 'I'll get it for you."

"You're such a darling," she simpered, sighing with content.

"Only the best for you Dru," Spike said, "Now how bout we go find you that tasty little child." He quickly grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor as more shouting could be heard. He didn't want to be the one around when one of them stormed out of the room. Neither one of them was pleasant in a temper, he only hoped they didn't tear themselves apart before this was all over.

* * *

"Enough," Darla cried out, "Enough Angelus. I can't do this anymore."

"I don't want to either Darla," he moved closer to her, his voice soft and gentle. They'd screamed at eachother for the good part of an hour. Angelus had called her a number of names; Darla had thrown a number of objects. The furniture lay in ruins around them.

"I'm not a horse to be quieted," she snarled as he came towards her, a hand raised in surrender.

"Well I'm not like a dog to be trained," he growled, glaring at her.

"No, you're a pup," she retorted, "Who should be whipped soundly. Maybe I should have left the Master to do it. Lord knows you need someone to beat the insolence out of you."

"The Master this and the Master that. Ever noticed the bat nose on his bloody face?" Angelus snapped, "You know you're really tiring me with your incessant nagging."

"And you're simply tiring me," Darla replied coldly.

"Then stake me," he challenged, holding his arms up, a confident smirk on his face as she stared at him and did not move. "Come now Darla. See we both know you could never tire of me."

His smug confidence was too much for Darla. Infuriated as quick as a viper Darla grabbed one of the splintered chair legs from the ground and threw it at Angelus. Before she could blink he had caught it in his hand. They both froze, breathing heavy and staring at each other in shock.

Angelus suddenly started laughing and threw the stake carelessly to the floor.

"What's so funny?" her question came out breathless.

He moved closer to her, grinning now. "The look on your face," he purred, "Just as you threw the stake and realized what you had done, what you could have done…"

"And what look was that?" she challenged.

He put his finger on her red lips, quieting her. He looked into her deep blue eyes intensely. "I'll tell you after," he whispered smirking, and despite herself she smiled in response.

* * *

"What are we doing here exactly?" Spike asked Angelus. They were in the 'antechamber' of the Master's court. There were various woman and men situated around card tables and other forms of entertainment. The piano still played softly in the background and the servers still walked around with drinks.

"We've come to see the sites," Angelus said, settling a red velvet coat he had procured.

"And some mighty sights they are," Spike assented, looking towards Drusilla who had on a low necked black dress. She sat at one of the card tables and was attempting to play, and clapping at the most inappropriate moment to the annoyance of the other vampires. She lifted her eyes up towards Spike as she sensed his gaze and gave him a suggestive smile.

"I see Dru's in a good mood," Angelus commented as he grabbed a glass of alcohol and one of blood from a passing waiters tray, and drowned them both down in quick succession.

"Yeah, well they've got pretty good stores here," Spike said, "She had herself a good toddler. Made her in a right good mood it did. Still, it's ain't the same as going out there and hunting is it?"

"Hunting," Angelus said, almost wistfully. "Aye, the wonders of hunting. Never fear we shall be privy to it soon.

"Yeah?" Spike looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And how do you figure that?"

"I have a feelin' William." Angelus smirked as his gaze flickered around, ensuring no one else was privy to their conversation.

"Spike," he replied automatically. "And what sorta feeling?"

"A feelin that I have a plan."

"And is Darla in on it?" Spike asked warily.

Angelus glanced at Spike. "You know sometimes you're not as stupid as you look."

Spike ignored this slight, barely. "It's just I really don't think I want to be the focus of her anger right now. Seeing as she enjoys screaming at you so much. Wouldn't want to take that away from either of you mate."

"Oh, no need to be afraid of her Willy," Angelus replied, "She's sleeping quite soundly, she won't suspect a thing."

"So…" Spike said, attempting to disguise his curiosity. "What's this great plan then?"

"Come William," Angelus said, draping his arm over Spike's shoulder. "And I'll tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Please excuse my previous chapters I wrote them when I was quite young, so there will be a lot of mistakes. I don't have the time right now to go through them and correct them, so please tolerate them for now. I really like Angelus, Darla, Spike and Dru when they were evil. They were pretty cool and funny. And I felt like writing this. So here it is. If you read it please review : )**


End file.
